Dimension Blippers
by Cap10FroggerGuy
Summary: After "Blips" between dimensions toss fictional characters The Doctor, Captain America, and Flynn Rider into the real world, teen Keith Abelard is pulled along on an adventure across the multiverse to find the source of the blips and to stop them up.
1. Dimension Blippers: Prologue

One often wishes that God would announce huge changes in one's life.

I mean, trumpet fanfare and a parade would have been nice to let me know, "Hey, Keith, your world is gonna get turned inside out and you'll have to wrangle several people to get them to save the multiverse!" That would have been nice to know.

For your information, the stuff here is probably true. Not sure if our meddling erased any trace of it, but it is useful to keep track. So lets start at the point I somehow met the 11th Doctor and this whole alternate world stuff started in earnest, causing things to happen that would change the history of many, many universes...

_Keith Abelard_


	2. Dimension Blippers: Chapter One

What should have been an ordinary day at the JC quickly became anything but, for better or worse.

Hi. I'm Keith Abelard. If you took the time to read the prologue, you can probably guess what's going to go down, at least in part.

You see, I was walking along one of the paths on the way to class when-

BAM

I was bowled over by some blur of brown and red.

"Hey, OI, DON'T BE LIKE THAT!" It yelled at the bush it had leapt out of. "It is NOT my fault that you don't like being prodded with a device capable of plugging up..." He noticed it had thrown me off my feet. "Terribly sorry, having an argument with..." He glanced at where he had come from. "A bush. Yes. A bush, I am a bush... inspector! An official official designated that position, here are my credentials." He whipped out a blank piece of paper in a leather case.

By that point, I had managed to get around being speechless. "You're... you're..."

"The bush inspector!"

"The 11th Doctor!"

The Doctor held a hand up and looked sheepish. "12th, technically. Well technically 13 except I don't-"

"You're literally Matt Smith in character in costume!"

"Matt who? Sounds dreadfully boring." He mumbled. "And at any rate you can't just yell like that there could be Daleks about! Or cats! Or Dalek cats! And I'm supposed to be undercover!"

I wasn't paying attention. "But what could you be doing here, I mean, it's not like you actually exist."

He suddenly became very grave, and whipped out his sonic. Flinging it around, he held it up to his ear.

"Oh come on. An alternate reality!" He buzzed it a bit more. "Worse. That alternate reality."

I put my hands on my hips. "Do excuse."

Now he was the one not paying attention. "This is bad. The is the father of bad, no this is bad's father's great grandfather's big brother."

As interested as I was to see where this was going, I did have art to get to, do I began to walk away.

"Wait! You!" The Doctor ran after me. "Look, I know this sounds crazy, but-"

"You're a time traveling alien from another planet with two hearts from another reality." I finished. "That's common knowledge. Here, at least."

"Nice classic 11 cosplay!" A passing student called.

The Doctor waved at them. "Ah, splendid, noteriety. Never had that before, might be fun." His right hand smacked him in the face. "Right, focus. Um, quick things, I'm in a different reality." He directed this at me. "And you're the first person I bumped into. Never ignore a coincidence."

"Unless you're busy, then always ignore them." I finished.

He snapped his fingers and gave me finger guns. "Right. Basically, I need you to tag along. Got a house?"

"Where's your TARDIS?"

"Not here, sore subject."

I shrugged. "In that case, I guess you can come. I assume that's what you meant."

The Doctor nodded.

"Well, I've got art class, then I guess you could follow me? I mean, I doubt my mom would appreciate me physically bringing you home."

"Most people's moms don't." He grinned. "I'll just need to hang low, some LEGO bricks, duct tape, a kiddie computer, and a snack..."


	3. Dimension Blippers: Chapter Two

Having the Doctor in your house is not the most ideal situation.

Half the LEGO bricks disappeared, and I had to give bogus explanations to my parents and siblings as to why I wanted fish fingers and custard, or why my brother's Vtech computer vanished from existence. Three days in, I tapped on the tarp in the backyard to see what he was up to.

"Hey Doc, what gives!"

"First off, it's the Doctor, full name." He replied, popping up. "Secondly, I've been doing important work!"

"What kind?"

"Important!" He held up a device. "Previous me would have called this something catchy, I've decided on the Blip Locator and Dimensional Hole Closer."

I scratched my head. "Bit complex. Couldn't we call it the BLDHC?"

He snorted. "As if that's less complex. Anyways, it appears that the reason I'm here is because of a blip in the fabric of reality, which created a multi-gartuam wormhole which-"

"In English?"

He sighed. "A dimensional blip pulled me through as I was closing it. Adjacent dimensions can be effected by these. I had hoped this world was the source of the blips. I was quite wrong."

"So what's our plan?"

"What's my plan, you mean." He corrected. "No need to drag you into this."

"C'mon Doc. I've been helping you out the whole time, and this is my world. You've gotta let me assist."

He gave a grin. "Well then, guess you're going to be my companion. Least you can do is assist with the pointing out of the sights."

That confused me a little. "What, ah, what do you mean?"

"In order to close the holes in one reality, you have to jump to a different one." He said. "Once I get to the source of this, I ought to be able to shut it down. Barring that, I can stop these holes from effecting other realities."

My eyes widened. "Wait, you mean literally traveling to different dimensions!?"

He nodded.

"Gee Doc-"

"Oh you sound like a bad Marty Mcfly impression!" He snapped. "Yes, I do mean inter-dimensional travel."

"You've seen Back to the Future?"

He waved that comment aside.

"Doc, I can't exactly just up an-"

BANG!

Once again, I was bowled over, this time by a mass of red, white, and blue.

"Stark, if this is another one of your pranks, I'd like you to knock it off and leave it to Mr. King-of-the-dance-floor-" He noticed me and the Doctor. "Loki... Where am I?"

"Oh dear." The Doctor said.

"No kidding." I replied. There, standing in all his patriotic glory, was a teenage version of the sentinel of liberty himself, Captain America. Well, the Avengers Academy version, at least.


	4. Dimension Blippers: Chapter Three

Cap shook his head as though trying to place his surroundings. "Fellas, if this isn't the academy campus, you've got some explaining to do."

"I suppose we do..." The Doctor noted. "Er, what led to you coming here?"

Putting his shield back on his back, Cap rubbed his forehead. "Well, Stark and Professor Pymn said that there were holes occurring in reality. They wanted to send a team through to figure out the terrain. I volunteered to scout ahead, and ended up here..."

The Doctor nodded. "That's what I figured. You poked it, you closed it."

Cap scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

Doc gave him the rundown, with me inserting extra information.

"So you're saying that not only am I in an alternate dimension, the only way to head back to my world is to go to other alternate dimensions?"

"Yes, basically. Like, on a very basic level, you have the point."

Cap sighed. "And here I thought that impending destruction by aliens and or rival schools was rough."

The Doctor looked confused, but shook his head as if to clear it and continued on. "Well, er, we just need to locate the specific point of a blip in order to open another one to a different reality."

"When is another blip due to strike?" I asked.

"About three minutes." He replied. "So Captain Rogers-"

"Cap, please."

"How do you feel about all this?"

Cap rubbed the back of his head. "To be honest, this is a bit above my pay grade. Are you sure your plan is sound?"

"As sound as it can be, considering the circumstances."

Cap sighed. "Well mister-"

"Doctor."

"...Doctor. I'm not entirely in a position to just trust you right off the bat."

"Your options are me, him, or no one." Doc said matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" I said, a tad annoyed. "I must say, it is truly an honor to meet you." I added, shaking Cap's hand. "You're my favorite superhero! Not to mention that Avengers Academy was a great game."

Cap raised an eyebrow. "Game?"

"Your favorite superhero?" Doc asked. "Another odd coincidence."

I ignored that last remark. "It's just so cool that you're here! I mean, the next blip opens..?"

"Now."

"Now!" I yelled as another figure was blasted into me. I couldn't see much from under my vantage point, but I heard the Doctor yell, "GERONIMO!" There was a terrible twisting, and suddenly I smacked into something rocky.

"Ugh... what?" I asked.

The guy who had slammed into me sat up, rubbing his head. "Hey, what just happened? Cause I'm pretty sure something just happened, and I'm not sure what it was."

Flynn Rider. AKA Eugene Fitzherbert, but mainly Flynn Rider. That's who had hit me. I was just about ready to process that, as well as where I was. First, my head hurt. Metal everywhere, pipes hissing, and other such things were all about me. And then it fully hit me that, well, Flynn Rider had literally hit me. Doc shushed me before I could say anything. Then, I heard voices that let me know that had been justified.

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"We were flying the ship!" _

_"Just the two of you? Where's the pilot?" _

_"I'm the pilot!" _

_"And there's only two of you?"_

Silence.

_"Breep bop bo brow." _

_"Well then what do you call these people?"_ Suddenly, a grate was lifted up. As light filtered through the room, I gulped. Because there was a blaster pointed right at my face. And holding that blaster was none other than Han Solo.


	5. Dimension Blippers: Chapter Four

Before anyone could do anything, I held my hands in the air. "We are actually stowaways!" I said. I looked at the others to indicate they stand down. "Whoever you were talking too had no idea who we were."

"Uh huh." Solo looked at me hard. "What do you think, Chewie?"

"Huuguughghg uughguughhhghghghhhgh uughghhhgh aaahnruh."

"If you say so." He holstered his blaster. Now get out of there. Let's have a chat."

We clambered out, and I noted from across the floor from us Rey and Finn climbing out. Like, literally, Rey, Jedi to be, and Finn, who turned traitor on the First Order… though he hasn't joined the Resistance yet. I'll have to fix that, I thought. At any rate, we introduced ourselves in turn.

"So how did you guys find this ship? " He asked Rey.

"Nima outpost." She replied.

"Jakku? That junkyard?"

"See? Junkyard…." Finn replied as they walked towards the cockpit. I could have laughed at how funny it was in real life. I didn't, however, since Chewbacca had stayed behind to keep an eye on us. The Doctor was unfazed by the hairy giant, and walked right up to him.

"Well hello Chewbacca! Quite pleased to meet you. I'm the Doctor, these are my companions Rider, Rogers, and Abelard."

"Please just call me Flynn." Flynn said. "And I would be very happy if someone could tell me WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!?"

I couldn't bear it anymore. I just cracked up. The others looked at me funnily. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that actually being here is so great and funny and I just-" I continued laughing.

"Yeah, I knew Luke." Finished Solo as he and the others re-entered the room. He noticed me laughing and stopped short. "What's with that kid?"

"Never figured it out." The Doctor responded. "Rider, I can give you a bit of a rundown in the corner over there. " As they walked away, the ship began to rattle as roars rang out loudly.

"Rathtars." I said. Han gave me a funny look.

"You're hauling Rathtars?" Finn asked.

Han half nodded. "I'm hauling Rathtars." He started to head out for the docking bay.

"Wait!" I called after him. Han turned and glanced at me. "...Maybe there's a reason they're acting up. I have a hunch that there's someone else out there, so… maybe check the scanners?"

He gave me a long stare, but cautiously went to do it. "Chewie, keep an eye on them." He said as he exited.

"What are Rathtars?" Rey asked Finn as the two of them trailed behind Solo. Once they were out of earshot, the Doctor walked back up to me and pulled me aside.

"Keith what are you doing? What was just supposed to happen?"

"They were supposed to get cornered and have some minor inconveniences. This will make that easier."

"What, no!" He hissed. "We are not supposed to interfere. We are here to search this reality for signs that the is where the cracks are coming from, and from the scanning I've done already," he held up the DemBlppr, "We are slightly warmer by a small percentage. But if we interfere, it could make things here worse! And not only that, this could be completely different from the movie. Real life isn't a movie!"

"Doc, us being here is interference already." I pointed out. "The way I see it, while we're interfering, we may as well do some good."

Doctor sighed. I knew he never could resist just a tiny bit of tweaking to help out. "Fine. But be careful. Too much and this reality could collapse."

"How are you doing, Flynn?" I asked as he wandered back over.

"I'm not freaking out. I mean, I am. Just, not as much."

I nodded as Han reentered the room. "Well what do ya know. The Guavian Death gang and Kanjiklub are right outside. I'm gonna see if I can talk to them."

"That may not be the best idea…" I cautioned.

"Oh pish posh, I can talk myself out of anything!"

"Uughguughhhghghghhhgh huuguughghg hnnnhrrhhh raaaaaahhgh raaaaaahhgh huuguughghg uuh uughghhhgh uugggh uughghhhgh awwgggghhh aaaaahnr huurh huurh uggguh?"

"That was one time, and doesn't count!"

"uughghhhgh hnnnhrrhhh uughguughhhghghghhhgh wuuh." Chewie replied as they walked down the ramp, BB8 trailing behind them.

I tapped Cap on the shoulder. "Maybe you should go with them?"

"Why?"

I bit my lip, but finally said, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Doc rolled his eyes.

Cap stared at me for a bit, but made up his mind. "Alright. It never hurts to be prepared. Maybe boot up the ship in case we have to leave."

I nodded, and Cap turned to follow them out.

"Everyone else stay here." Han admonished from the ramp. He turned to Cap. "You good with that shield?"

"Very."

"Can it block blaster fire?"

"Yes sir."

Han nodded, then continues walking towards the hall with the others behind him. As soon as they had walked away fully I turned to Rey and the Doctor. "Let's get this ship ready to roll. I have a feeling we wont be sorry."


	6. Dimension Blippers: Chapter Five

"Why are we booting the ship up?" Rey asked as we bundled into the cockpit.

'Because I get the feeling that we'll need to leave in a jiffy."

"… Jiffy?"

"Quickly and with haste." I replied. Turning to Doc, I said, "See if you can maximize output for the console, then lets see if we can boost engine efficiency."

"You mean I'll see if I can boost engine efficiency."

I gave him a grin. "You're getting the hang of it." I went to the engine room with him hot on my heels.

"Anything we can do to help?" Flynn asked.

I paused mid step. "Not really… sooooo just stay out of trouble." I continued on. When we reached the engines, I looked around. "If you know what you're doing-"

"Me?" The Doctor turned to look at me. "Of course I do! Don't. One of those."

That didn't help. "Well… try not to blow us up."

He gave me a thumbs up, so I decided to head back to the cockpit to check how Rey was doing. As I passed by the main area I noticed Finn and Flynn playing space chess. Deciding not to have a repeat of earlier, I moved on.

When I arrived in the cockpit, Rey was flipping then re flipping switches, and pressing buttons like crazy. "That kinda day, huh?"

She freaked for a moment, then noticed it was me and kept doing what she was doing. "That idiot Unkar Plut thought he was making this better. Instead his upgrades made it worse."

"Lol, irony." Noticing her confused expression: "It's short for laugh out loud. You say it when something's funny." She acted like she understood, when she very clearly didn't. I could relate. "When I yell engage, activate the engines, turn around and hyperdrive out of here on course to the Tokanda system."

"What? In the hanger? Is that possible?"

I gave her a smirk. "Kid, I never ask that question until after I've done it." It seemed that the force was mad that I stole Han's line, cause an alarm began to sound, and there were a bunch of ominous noises from the hall. "Wait for my signal!" I yelled as I exited the cockpit. "Flynn, with me. None but ours gets on this ship."

He ran to the ramp with me as BB8 rocketed up it. A few seconds later, blaster fire began spraying around us, and Cap rushed out of a nearby hall, covering Han and a limping Chewbacca. They hurried to the ship as a Rathtar popped out of nowhere, swallowing a few of the gang members that had been foolhardy enough to get in it's way.

"Close the ramp and boot up the engines!" Han shouted.

"Done!" I replied as the ramp snapped off a Rathtar tentacle. "Engage!" I yelled in the general direction of the cockpit. Within a few seconds, the engines roared to life. I could still hear blaster fire outside, but I helped Han get Chewie to the main section as the hyperdrive activated.

"What in- Kid, did we just jump to hyperspace while inside the hanger?"

"Uh… yes?"

He grinned. "Gutsy move. One of the gang members recognized BB8. And another one released the Rathtars, the idiot. Still, we're in one piece. Where did we set our course to?"

"The Tokanda system."

"Maz?" He was visibly confused. "How important is this?"

"Very." Finn replied. "Fate of the universe type important."

Han whistled. "Let's see what the astromech's got that's that important."

...

After the SW characters did their thing with the Skywalker map fragment, (And I bit my tongue to not skip the entire events of Last Jedi altogether by giving them info), everyone went to various other areas to wait out the next 15 minutes of travel. While Rey and Han went to the cockpit to maintain course, Cap trained, and Doc tinkered with the engines, Chewie and I watched Flynn and Finn play space chess. Every 10 seconds or so we'd both chuckle, not because of how the game was going, but because of how they were playing it. You see, it was obvious that neither of them really knew what the rules were, and thus moved at random. Thus, their reactions would turn from ecstatic to disappointed in less time than it took you to read this sentence, which was quite hilarious to look at. During one very tense part of the game, where me and Chewie were roaring with laughter (literally in his case), Rey walked in.

"I have no clue what you're laughing at." She giggled, "But I would very much like to know."

"It's… a bit.. complicated." I gasped in between laughs.

She smiled. "I see. Solo wanted me to let you know that we're arriving."

"Aguhwwgggghhh uugggh uughghhhgh raaaaaahhgh huurh raaaaaahhgh aaaaahnr."

"I have no clue what he said, but gear up fellas." I added. Once I was sure they were getting ready, I followed Rey to the cockpit. We arrived just in time for the jump out of hyperspace, and saw Tokanado zip into view.

Rey gasped. "I didn't know there was this much green in the whole universe." Seeing the planet up close, I had to agree with her. I had never seen such a lush planet in my whole life either.

After we touched down and Han was having his little chat with Finn, I gathered the crew together to explain what we would do. "Alright, based off what's most likely to happen, I've devised a plan for the best spreading of talent to keep up with everything-"

"Why is this guy in charge?" Flynn asked. "Cause as far as I know, we aren't even a cohesive unit!"

Cap nodded thoughtfully. "Flynn has got a point. I mean, I've been out of my reality for less than three hours, and I still have very little clue what is going on."

Doc thought for a moment. "This is true. Kieth, no offense, but you're a normal teenage boy who's never been in a fight in his life."

The others nodded, and I had to see their point. "That's true. However- I can help in other ways!"

"Like what?" Flynn asked.

"I've seen this movie, so I know what's going to happen!" I said excitedly.

Cap scratched his chin. "That is true. Kid, can you give us a runthrough of stuff we might run into?"

Nodding, I listed off everything I could remember about this part of Force Awakens. Cap nodded, and came up with a gameplan.

"Rider, you head into the place with the crew of the Falcon. Keep an eye out for suspicious activity. Doctor, you stay here, keep scanning, start booting up the device for a hop. Keith, you and I will find a nice place in the woods to stake out, keeping an eye out fo-"

"Actually, kid," Han interrupted, coming up behind me and tapping me on the shoulder. "He's coming with me. There's someone I want you to meet." He had an edge in his voice that I had no want to cross.

Cap noticed it too. "Alright then. You head in with Rider." Doc looked like he wanted to say something, but it was clear events were already going into motion with or without him. "Good luck everyone."

We walked outside, and headed to the large building surrounded by walls. "Now remember, Maz is an old friend of mine, let me do the talking, and don't stare." Han cautioned.

"At what?" Finn asked.

"Anything." Han replied ominously. He then pushed open the door, and we strode into the building. There was a large amount of people inside, but then a little orange lady with glasses turned around and said quite loudly, "HAAAAAAN SOLO!"

All activity ceased as everyone inside the building stopped. Han half grinned. "Hey Maz." He replied.

We were sat down at a table, and the stuff that I saw play out in the movie happened. I sent Flynn to go gather intell, and a few minutes later, Finn left, and Rey left after him. At which point I began to pay attention, cause they hadn't shown what happened after this part. Maz leaned in. "Who's the girl?" She asked.

"A scavenger from Jakku, and one great pilot." Han replied. "I think she may be force sensitive. At any rate, what do you think of this guy?" He gestured to me.

I spat out my blue milk. "Wait, what!?"

Maz zoomed her goggles on me. "Ok, if you do the same eyes in different people thing on me, you'll be sorry."

She chuckled. "You are a one. You come from far away, and you come through a great distubence in the force. And yet… you come from the light." She sat back down. "Solo, what did you want me to ask?" She turned to look at him.

"This kid is.. different. Off somehow." He replied.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Hmm…" She looked at me long and hard. "You seek to help. Though you have no clue how, you still wish to." She looked back at Solo. "He can be trusted. And I suggest you do."

He nodded. The two of them started talking about other things, I walked up to Flynn. He was at the bar, sharing the story of how he took out eight guards and a horse with nothing but a frying pan. Noticing me walking over. He scootched over.

"Find any info?"

He looked around. "Not that I've found out. Sure, there have been strange disappearances, but nothing out of the ordinary."

I nodded. "Keep listening in. It may be that-" I noticed Rey running outside. "Hold that thouhgt." I finished as I took off afer her. Locating Cap, we tracked her through the forest, and caught up a couple minutes after the roaring of spaceships announced the arrival of the First order.

At first she tried to brain us, until she noticed who we were. "We're here to offer assistance, ma'am." Cap said.

She scoffed. "I don't need assistance."

"Still, we've come to offer it."

Seeing that there was no way as of yet to get rid of us, she allowed us to follow her.

"If you don't mind me asking, ma'am, where are you going?"

"I don't know, and frankly don't care." She replied. "I just have to return to Jakku."

"Your family?"

She nodded. "They could have returned, and I've already been away for too long."

I nodded. "Well… what if you've already found your family?"

She paused, thinking. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Han, Chewie, even Finn, for all his cowardly tendencies. They all care for you. What if the family that you're looking for back on Jakku, is right here?"

Cap caught what I was getting at. "You may be looking to the past and future simultaneously so hard, that you may be missing the obvious right in front of you."

Her bottom lip trembled, then she angrily clenched her teeth. "You don't seem to understand! I need to get back to where I can keep waiting. I've waited all my life, I don't need to settle now! I can do just fine, on my own!"

"The Kylo Ren behind us may beg to differ." I replied, before getting thrown into a tree. Well that was embarrassing. I stood up and ran to help again, but was knocked backwards into the same tree. I tried to stand again, but as I fell, two things became clear. One, Cap and Rey were gonna lose. Two, I was blacking out.

Well pooey.


	7. Dimension Blippers: Chapter Six

**After a couple reviews regarding pacing, I've decided to slow down the stories a bit. This means longer chapters! Yay! Make sure to add reviews about which Dimensions you want the team to fall into next!**

When I managed to regain consciousness, I found Kylo Ren breathing in my face. Gross.

"Let me guess, it's hard for you to talk to some creature in a mask?"

Geez, humor? I would not have expected this.

"Um, no actually? Your face looks like a sad baby in need of a diaper changer… and a shave." I attempted to move, but found myself bolted down to a chair. "You know, these are actually pretty comfy."

"Where is Skywalker."

"Right to business, eh?" I felt like I should be freaking out, but was actually quite calm. Praying hard, I thought up a response: "Why do you need to find Skywalker?"

"I ask the questions here!" He shouted.

"… You're doing an even worse job on this one than you did on Rey, and I'm not even a hard as nails scavenger from a desert planet with force sensetivity." I mentioned. He was getting quite upset now, but took a few deep breath.

"If you don't tell me… I'll kill you."

While I considered screaming or breaking down, the logical part of my brain reminded me of something. "You can't. You need me alive to get the information."

"I have your friends-"

"If I'm dead they wont tell you anything." I gulped. "And vice versa.

"I'll start removing body parts—"

"Dude, you already wasted your main bargaining chip!" I yelled. "If the threat of death doesn't get me, do you think that hurting me will? I don't fear death, no matter how freaky YOU are, and I'm not gonna allow this trilogy to get ruined before the filmmakers get the chance."

"Then we can do this the HARD WAY!" He was getting very angry now. Raising his hand to my face, he pushed with the force into my head and—

Nothing.

I blinked just to make sure, then relaxed. It occurred to me what was blocking the power of the force, and who the only One powerful enough to do so was.

"You just had your behind handed to you by a girl who's never used the force in her life." I whispered. "And Benny boy, listen here: I have someone on my side more powerful than the force. And if you think He's gonna let you infiltrate my mind without a fight, well… sorry to disappoint you."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He screamed in anger and left the room. A few minutes later, I heard the sound of his lightsaber slashing stuff. Classic. Now, to get out of this chair. Problem there, I had no powers and all the stuff I did have was in my satchel I had grabbed before seeing the Doctor… which was not on me. Dangit.

So I waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Rey snuck past my cell door. Or attempted to. She wasn't very stealthy.

"Psst, Rey, over here." I hissed.

She backtracked. "Keith? What are you doing here?"

"He captured all three of us." I sighed.. "Now if you could get me out of here, that would be nice please."

She fiddled with some of the mchanics and managed to release me. "I used the force. Somehow, I did. It was enough to make that beastly man get away.

_There goes the Reylo shippers_, I thought. "We've gotta locate Cap and the storage room.

She smacked her forehead. "The storage room! Of course! I was just going to take a ship out of here."

"Yeah, your stick may come in handy." I said. "And though my bag of tricks will do almost nothing agaisnt Stormtroopers, Cap with his shield is near unbeatable."

After a bit, we managed to locate Cap, who looked a bit beat up.

"Can you walk?" I asked after Rey released him.

He nodded slowly. "I think so. Just need the serum to kick in."/pp class="""You didn't give him anything, right?"

He laughed. "I don't know anything. He threatened to kill you though, but when I made up stuff from the first movie, he beat me up and left."

"New Hope or Phantom?"

He glanced at me. "New Hope. Duh.

"What?" Asked Rey, confused.

"Nevermind." I said as Cap stood up. "Now let's get to that storage room."

After recovering our stuff, we went towards the hanger as I told Cap what he could expect. He nodded, then raised a hand to ask something.

"So the Ressistance is on their way soon." He said.

"Yup." I replied. "Doc and Flynn will, hopefully, try to join them so that they can rescue us too. Plus, Doc may have seen the movie."

"I need to actually, I haven't caught up on the Star Wars movies yet."

Rey squeed at Han, Finn, Chewie, and Doc rounded the corner. She ran over to Han and hugged him, making him have the most priceless face I've ever seen, when she let him go (after he mumbled something about needing to find Chewie), she turned and hugged Finn.

"Great, now I feel left out." Doc quipped.

"Good to see you too, Doc. Where's Flynn?"

"He's helping with the air attack." He gave a big grin. "He's a natural."

I gave him a confused look. "At flying?"

He nodded as Han returned with Chewie, who, noticing the fact that Rey and Finn were still hugging, said, "Less hugging, more walking. We'll do a party when we get back, I'll get cake." Rey squeeled again as he turned to head outside.

"We gotta destabilize the exhaust dome." I noted. Han turned to look at me, as did the others. "It's the only way to allow the pilots to successfully blow up the Death Sta- I mean, Starkiller base."

Han chuckled. "You may be right kid. Finn, do you know the way there?"

Finn nodded, and then took the lead. Rey fell into step beside me. 'I want to thank you Keith."

"What for?"

"Helping to show me the truth. You're right, I have found my family here. And," She looked at Han, Chewie and Finn in turn. "I'd be a fool to waste this chance. A chance to be with people who actually care about me. A chance to explore the stars."

I nodded to her, smiling. Looking back to Han, she said, "Mr. Solo? If the offer still stands, I would like to stay on your crew on the Falcon."

It was his turn to grin. "When this is over, we'll take you clothes shopping and discuss your pay and rank." He thought for a moment. "Actually, both will most likely be negligible."

My smile fell as I realized what was about to happen. Han was going to die, and it would be heartbreaking to all here, not to mention Leia and Luke. I had to do something, though I didn't know what yet.

We arrived at the dome shortly, and set to work. Rey, Finn and the Doctor headed to a far up control panel to shut off all the failsafes and shields, while me, Cap, Han, and Chewie set the explosives below. With the time we made, I was hoping that Kylo would show up late. Alas, no such luck. And true to form, as soon as Han saw him, he sighed, and began to walk towards him.

"Han, don't." I whispered, but he didn't respond. It was unlikely he could even hear me. He continued walking forwards onto that fateful bridge, then cleared his voice and shouted one word.

"BEN!"

Kylo stiffened and stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around.

"Take off that mask!"

It was happening just like in the movie. I had no way to stop it, but I began edge towards the bridge.

"What do you think you'll see underneath?"

"The face of my son." The sadness in his voice was so real it hurt. Still no plan came to mind.

Kylo removed his mask, and faced his father. "Your son was weak. So I killed him."

"I know that's not true."

"Then you are a fool!"

"Please Ben. Your mother and I want you to come home. Stop listening to Snoke's whispers. Please, just come home."

I was starting to tear up, as the emotions coming from the bridge began to strengthen. Seeing them in a movie was nothing compare to seeing them in real life.

"I…. I know what I need to do."

_GET A GRIP KEITH, AND GET A PLAN!_

"I just… don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will… will you help me?"He lifted his lightsaber up.

"Anything."Han put his hand on the saber. Then everything slowed down.

A plan lept to my mind. Han's hand touched the saber. Rey's mouth dropped. A tiny grin formed on Kylo's face. The jerk. Kylo's hand moved. Han started to gasp. I started to run towards them. Chewie noticed and opened his mouth. Kylo's finger began to press on the button. I was running through molasses. I wasn't gonna make it. Undaunted, Kylo pressed the button. The saber began to activate. A few feet away from Han, I heard Rey and Chewie begin to scream.


	8. Dimension Blippers: Chapter Seven

With all my strength, I dropped into a dive, hoping to tackle Han before the blade hit. Time seemingly returned to normal as I missed. A full foot away from him.

However, a red white and blue blur did hit him, causing him to grunt and barely miss the now fully extended saber. Kylo looked surprised for a moment, at which point the shield rebounded and hit him in the face.

Good ol Cap.

"We gotta get out of here!" I yelled to Han. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, my calves are on fire and I've got a nasty cut on my chest." He groaned. "Otherwise, I'm just peachy."

Oof, yeah. Looks like Kylo didn't completely miss.

"Let's get you some medical attention." I said, helping him up. We staggered to the hallway, where the others found us.

"Huuguughghg wrrhwrwwhw huuguughghg?" Chewie asked./

"Yeah, I'll survive. If only barely." Han replied. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, especially me. As they hobbled off, Doc and Cap caught up to me.

"Risky gambit, soldier." Cap said. "Next time though, let's get you some actually training… and weapons."

I chuckled. "I could go for that. Thanks for helping me on the followthrough."I saluted at him, and he saluted back.

Doc nodded, impatiently. "Yes, and how about the fact that you JUST MESSED UP THE STAR WARS TIMELINE!"

"Doc, calm down—"

"I AM CALM!"

"Doc, it's fine." I said. "We aren't time travelers here. Maybe that's part of why the blips formed!" He tilted his head in confusion, so I tried to explain. "Look, in all sorts of media, big, huge bad things happen. Sure, they effect the rest of the plot, but here they're not characters in a story, here they're real. Maybe while we're here, we can help them, help save more people. Change the story for the better!"

"He makes a compelling point." Cap said.

"We've already had this conversation!" Doc said as we exited into the cold air, the dome beginning to explode behind us. "Small ripples are fine, but big ripples cause big problems!"

"Maybe that's only limited to time travel." I shrugged. "At any rate, shouldn't we at least try?"

Our conversation was interrupted by Kylo activating his lightsaber. How did he get here before us?

"I'd stop now if I were you." He spoke, tossing me into a tree. Doc yelped as I nearly bowled him over, and he rolled to get out of the way. Han and Chewie were also thrown backwards as Finn activated Anakin's lightsaber.

Kylo lifted his finger and pointed at him. "That lightsaber rightfully belongs to me!"

"Is that so?" Finn asked. He went into a battle stance. "Then come and get it."

He then wasn't doing too good, but I was focused on getting to Cap, who was defending Rey. "I can handle myself, you know!" She snapped at him.

"Sorry ma'am, force of habit." He replied, getting up and coming over to me. "We need to get out of here before this place starts to explode, if your information is correct. Tell Han, the Doctor, and Chewbacca to get the Falcon. Then you go with them!"

"But—"

"GO!" He yelled, narrowly blocking a hit Finn had poorly deflected. Grumbling, I got up and went towards Han and Chewie.

"We've got to prep the Falcon for an extraction!"

Han nodded. "Good idea. Chewie, let's pick up Doc and roll."

"Huuguughghg huurh raaaaaahhgh aarrragghuuhw." He replied, then ran over to Doc.

"Let's go." Han said. I gave him a shoulder, and we limped over to where the Falcon was, with the planet exploding all around us.

"Put me down Chewbacca!" Doc yelled as Chewie hauled him in.

"Wrrhw wuuh huurh." Chewie dumped him on the ground.

"Ugh, rude." Doc said as the engines roared to life.

"Kid, Doc, get to the gunner bay!" Yelled Han from the cockpit. "Let's see if we can't give them some cover!

"I expressly dislike guns!" Doc yelled.

"I can't hit anything anyways." I said as I leapt down the ladder into the gunner bay. Spotting Kylo Ren attacking Rey and Cap (Finn had gone down by this point), I laid down some cover fire, which broke Kylo away from them long enough so they could run over to where the Falcon was hovering. Once they got on board, Cap slammed the ramp closed and Han hit the hyperdrive to get us out of there

When we arrived, Finn was rushed off to a medical area by Chewie and Rey. Leia came over and hugged Han tightly, though she seemed saddened that Ben wasn't with us. I didn't blame her.

"Well what do you know? I'm not bad with a ship!" Flynn spoke cheerfully as he and Poe walked towards us.

"Yeah, this guy has the makings of a great pilot." Poe added, punching him in the shoulder. "I'm Poe Dameron, by the way, and you've already met my droid."

I nodded as Doc shook his hand. Poe looked around and added, "Hey, have you guys seen Finn?"

"He's being rushed to the medical area." I said. As Poe ran over to wherever that was, I turned to Doc. "So, since we're all back together, can you use the Blip Hopper to zap us to the next dimension?"

"It's not called that." Doc chided. "And… no, I'm afraid not."

"What! Why?"

"Because the device isn't picking up on any blips large enough to allow for transportation!" He shouted. "I mean, the readings indicate we have gotten closer to the source of it, but we haven't found the blip that will allow for us to close the other ones."

"Well then, as I see it, we have to continue with the story." Cap said. Flynn nodded in agreement. "Keith, what happens next."

"Well..."

We loitered by the Falcon while I told everyone what I remembered about The Last Jedi.

"So... Poe is going to cause a bunch of problems by trying to destroy a Dreadnought class ship.." Cap began

"And the Resistance is going to be on the run to a salt planet..." The Doctor continued

"Finn and some girl named Rose are going to go on a pointless quest..?" Flynn added.

"And everyone is generally unhappy with the result." I finished. "What would be really cool would be getting to meet Luke Skywalker... even defunct hobo Luke."

As I said this, alarms began blaring, and everyone suddenly started running about everywhere. Rey, Han, and Chewie ran up to the Falcon.

"Hey Han, what's going on?" I asked.

"First Order is on it's way." Han replied.

"R2D2 fixed the map to Skywalker." Rey added. "That's where we're off to."

BB8 beeped in agreement.

I turned to the others. "Well, guess we're splitting up."


	9. Dimension Blippers: Chapter Eight

**Thank you to all those who left reviews. I've been taking a bit to take your critiques in thought, and have previously edited my story to do things such as tone down the (albeit small anyways) OP nature of Keith, as well as other edits. Hope you guys all enjoy the story!**

"Keith, tell us exactly what happens. " Cap said.

"Umm, do we have the time?" I asked.

Cap sighed. "Clearly not. OK, take Flynn. Me and Doc will stay with the guys here, see if we can help out."

I nodded. "Got it. Oh, when the First Order attacks, stay out of the briefing room. It'll go better for you."

Cap nodded. "Anything else?"

"See if you can't persuade Finn and Rose from going to the Las Vegas planet."

"Finn and who?"

"It'll make sense in context!" I shouted over the din of the Falcon's engines. Closing the ramp, I turned and walked into the ship.

…

**Alright, for a bit, I'm gonna swap through character POV's so more of the story can be told. Don't worry, we'll get back to Keith in a moment. Anyway, let's see what Cap thought as the Falcon lifts off..**

_I hope he knows what he's doing._ Cap thought as the ship flew away. _Who am I kidding, I hope I know what I'm doing._

"Captain Rogers!" A voice called out from behind him. Turning, he saw General Leia coming towards him.

"General." He said, snapping to a salute.

She waved him off, and nodded a greeting to the Doctor. "I understand from your friends that you are a skilled military commander."

"I just do what I can, ma'am."

She gave a little laugh. "Well, we could always use more help in this business. I can't promise a rank—"

"I don't expect one, ma'am." He replied. "I don't like bullies, and this First Order group seems just like Hydra Academy. So I'm game to help wherever I can."

"I didn't understand half of what you said, but that's good enough for me." She said. "Report to the command ship, both of you. We lift off in fifteen. Go to Admiral Akbar for more information."

Cap nodded and walked off, the Doctor trailing behind him.

"Say, Doctor, where is the command ship?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Right this way."

…

I climbed up with Rey and Han to the top of the mountain, Flynn trailing a couple feet behind us.

"Why… did… Chewie… stay… behind?" I panted.

"Someone's gotta watch over the Falcon, kid." Han said, a small amount of perspiration on his face. "I am getting way too old for this."

"So when we get to the top… What do I do?" Rey asked.

I mumbled something by way of reply.

"Not helpful kid." Han said.

We reached the top, finally, and saw Luke standing on the edge of the cliff. Han and I pushed Rey forwards, and she stumbled towards him, collected her balance, and lifted out his lightsaber to him as he turned around. He seemed slightly surprised, but gravely took the saber. Looking at it, he raised his head, looked at Rey—

And threw it behind him.

I chuckled and Han elbowed me hard. "Luke, wait—" But he was already striding past us down into the village.

Han and Rey looked on in shock.

"That's the legendary Jedi guy?" Flynn asked incredulously. "I mean, he looks the part, but that last move was not helpful."

I was trying hard to not laugh again.

"So… what do we do now?" Rey asked.

I composed myself with some difficulty. "Told you we should have brought Chewie. C'mon."

...

"Fighters, report!"

The command center was in a state of near panic as the First Order continued it's attack. Cap was trying to figure out what was going on… but getting no luck.

"General, I have a plan." Came Poe's voice over the comm. "If I can get some cover, I can blow that Deadelus out of the sky."

_That doesn't seem to be particularly good sense._ Cap thought. Everyone else seemed ot agree, as a chorus of dissensions rang out.

"Poe, no." Leia said. "We simply don't have the ships to maintain that high of an attack—"

"I'm going in, this will work!" Poe interrupted, and then signaled the other ships to follow him.

The Doctor sighed. "I may not have seen the movies—"

Cap looked confused. "Aren't you a time traveler?"

"Yeah, but I've had limited free time. At that point, it was either the sequels or the Lord of the Rings extended trilogy. I had heard that the sequels were terrible. That's besides the point now." He pointed out at the ships headed towards the Deadalus class. "This is a bad move."

Leia sighed. "We already told him that. He didn't listen."

A few of the other leaders started discussions among each other, as Cap watched several of the already small number of ships get blasted out of the sky. A plan occurred to him.

"Doctor, in space, there's no up or down, right?" Cap asked. "Why are they approaching from around the front—"

"If an attack from straight above could be more effective!" The Doctor and Leia shouted at the same time.

"He took out all the guns?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. Normal rules of combat usually mean that the ships are approached by the front…" She opened a comm to Poe. "But I always thought that was idiotic. DAMERON!"

"If you're going to tell me to stop—"

"I clearly can't stop you from here, but I can help you survive." Leia snapped. "Head in from the top, and you'll have less problems."

As they watched, Poe's squadron escorted the bombers far above the Deadalus, and using the bombship's bomb-drop capabilities, rained them down on the Deadalus from far above. Most of the TIE fighters sacrificed themselves to attempt to save the ship, but with two bombers the damage was done. With the target beginning to explode, the squadron headed back to the main ship, which then jumped to hyperspace.

"Well, by all accounts that shouldn't have been a success." The Doctor noted.

Leia frowned. "And I'll make sure Poe knows it. Now let's get out of here."

Something was bothering both Cap and the Doctor about that statement, but even after looking at each other neither could puzzle it out…

…

"Master Skywalker!"

Rey banged on the door another time.

"Rey, save your strength." I sighed. "Han will be back with Chewie in a moment."

Rey sighed as well. "Fine. I'll retrieve the lightsaber."

"Done!" Flynn said from beside me, pulling it from his satchel.

"When did you—"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Flynn said. "Speaking of, here's the big guy."

Han and Chewie reached where we were. With a roar, Chewie punched the door, causing the door to cave in instantly.

"Talk about breaking and entering, I gotta say." Flynn quipped.

Han followed Chewie in, with Rey on his heels. "Kid, what are you doing?"

"Look who's talking." Luke chuckled darkly. "I could be your dad, old man."

Han raised an eyebrow, while Luke looked around at us. "What's with the weird getup?"

He was looking at me and Flynn.

"Oh, we're from the future."

"Isn't this the future?" Flynn whispered to me.

"Even though it looks like it's the future, it's really a long long time ago." I whispered back. "When there were knights who got into fights using sabers of light."

"Huh!?"

"I'll have to show you that song." I turned my attention back to the others.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet, Han." Luke was saying. "Considering what happened to Ben."

"Luke, no one blames you for—"

"I do." He looked at Han. Hard. "And don't lie and tell me Leia doesn't."

"Look, Luke—"

"Leave me alone." He replied, walking out. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. If at all."

As he walked away, I turned to Han. "You gotta admit, this is a Jedi's MO. Fail the galaxy, go into exile."

"Not funny, kid." Han replied. Sighing, he began to walk back to the Falcon. "Let's allow him to cool off. We can always talk to him tomorrow."


	10. Dimension Blippers: Chapter Nine

**The Resistance ship Raddus**

Finn woke up, Rey's name on his lips, and immediately bonked his head on the ceiling. Cap had been strolling around, looking about the ship, heard him and poked his head in the med bay door.

"You ok, soldier?" He asked as Finn pulled aside the med bubble and stumbled out in some sort of… medical suit? Cap was still trying to process as Finn shoved him aside and walked into the hallway, muttering about Rey under his breath.

"Wait, Finn!" Cap ran after him. By the time he navigated through the ship to catch up to him, he had already bumped into Poe, who was trying to calm him down. Poe noticed Cap and asked him what happened.

"He just woke up and started asking about Rey." Cap replied.

Poe whistled. "Well buddy, that's a bit of a story…"

After walking to Poe's quarters, filling in Finn on the story along the way, Cap helped Poe get Finn cleaned up.

"So we blew up Starkiller base, got the map and such… Why doesn't that sound like a victory?" Finn asked, donning a spare resistance uniform.

"We had to come out of hiding to do it." Poe explained. "The First order spotted us almost right off the bat."

"Strike and counter-strike." Cap noted. "Like a chess game."

"Like a what game?"

Cap shook his head. "Never mind."

Finn looked thoughtful. "Look, I'm very grateful for everything you've done for me. And I support what you guys are doing, it's just that I came on to save Rey, not to become a soldier."

Cap frowned. "What are you saying?"

Finn was trying to say something. Poe cleared his throat. "Well, whatever it is that you're trying to say, I think this is yours." He handed Finn his flight jacket. "Sorry I'm not much of a sewer."

Suddenly, C3PO burst into the room. "Um, Commander Dameron, General Organa requests your presence on the bridge. Immediately." Cap thought he looked uncomfortable, but then again he always looked like that. "Apologies, I tried to make that as pleasant as I could."

Poe sighed. "I'll be back in a bit."

After he walked out, Cap turned to Finn, arms crossed. "What's going on in your head, soldier?"

…

"So what do you think I'm gonna do? Face down the entire First Order with nothing but a laser sword?"

I chuckled a bit, and Han tilted his head to the side. "Well…"

Luke sighed. "It's not going to happen." He got up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

He walked out, and Rey shrugged and went to follow him.

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "So this guy is a total dead end, isn't he? Guess we gotta head back."

Han shook his head. "I didn't come this far and nearly get myself killed multiple times to give up on my best friend."

Chewie growled.

"Sorry Chewie, one of my best friends." Han grinned.

I nodded thoughtfully. "He has a routine he does. There's not a high chance of us disrupting it."

Flynn grinned. "Watch me, bud. When I'm done, he'll have to talk to us."

…

The Doctor flinched when Leia slapped Poe across the face. "You're demoted." She said.

"For what? A successful run? We took out a Dreadnought!" Poe protested, rubbing his cheek.

"Going against orders and nearly costing us our whole fleet!" She snapped. "You can't solve every problem by jumping into a X-wing and blowing something up!"

Poe was really trying to sputter out an explanation, but was clearly grasping at straws. As he started to give an explanation, a klaxon started blaring. As it started, the Doctor remembered what Keith had said, and put it together with that one article he had read…

"They found us." He whispered. "We need to get off this ship now." He said, turning to Leia.

She noticed the look in his eyes, and thought quickly. "He's right. Evacuate the ship now." As everyone began scrambling, she turned to the Doctor. "I hope there's a good reason for this."

He nodded as, without warning, a barrage of blasts slammed into the Raddus from all sides. Thinking fast, the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, increased the shielding, then turned to the leaders of the Resistance. "We've got to move NOW!"

Leia seemed very upset. "That's Ben there…" She shook herself out of it. "Get to the transport pods doubletime!"

Poe staggered through the explosions to her. "General, permission to hop into an X-wing and blow something up?"

She nodded gravely. "Granted. And hurry!"

A few minutes later, the Raddus exploded as the remains of Poe's squad escorted the transport ships over to another of the command vessels. The TIE fighters wouldn't let up, continuing their attack on the transports. Thankfully, they were able to escape to a safe place aboard another vessel, and the TIE's broke off after realizing they were too far away from Snoke's command ship, which had also followed them via hyperspace.

The Doctor and Cap met up again after they landed.

"What happened?" Cap asked, helping some of the more elder Ressistance members off the cruiser.

"I'm not sure." The Doctor responded. "They managed to track us through hyperspace, which would require…" He did some calculations on his fingers. "They'd need a huge data cruncher, large amounts of coolant, and an unheard of (in this universe) amount of computing power."

Poe walked up to him. "Wait, that would be huge, wouldn't it?"

The Doctor grinned. "Pretty big. But I've had experience with this kind of thing. To me, low level tech. I have a mini one on the TARDIS, but…" He flicked out his sonic and pointed it at Snoke's flagship. "Give it half an hour and it'll ping back a signal."

Poe nodded. "I may just have a plan." He then looked around. "Uh, guys? Where's Finn?"

…

Han, Chewie and I were hanging around by the Falcon when Luke came stomping down. It was raining, and he looked soaked, smelled terrible, and had green stuff in his hair. "Alright, WHAT IS THE DEAL!?"

Han looked amused. "I haven't the faintest idea what you mean."

"Oh, right, so I just "randomly" got covered in milk, my pole broke tumbling me into the large fish river, and one of the stone steps magically fell down causing me to slip into the trash heap!"

Flynn winked at me from behind him.

I chuckled. "It's probably the force."

"You stay out of this, you don't know how the force works." He snapped. "I have been here for years, trying to live out the rest of my life in peace—"

"Well congratulations, hotshot, the galaxy doesn't have that luxury!" Han snapped. "It is currently in turmoil because of our mistakes—"

"SO WHAT!?" Luke yelled. "I AM DONE BEING THE SWEEPER OF THIS GALAXY'S MESSES!"

"For crying out loud Luke, someone has to do it—"

"NO THEY DON'T!" He was screaming now, and calmed himself down. "No they don't. It doesn't matter what happens, the force doesn't need me to balance the universe out for it. It'll do it itself. Can't I just rest? In peace?"

Han got up and walked over to him, and put an arm on his shoulder. "Kid… you know this is the right thing to do. That's all you can do, right now. Maybe you're not supposed to go and fight the First Order yourself…"

"But I need your help." Rey said, panting after trying to catch up to him. "I don't know what I'm doing. Everything in me wants to just go home, back to my normal life. But the force is calling for me to help bring the balance."

Luke looked up at her, eye's gleaming slightly with tears. "It hurts. It's scary, isn't it?"

Rey nodded. "You had people who helped train you, helped make you as ready as you could be to face the challenges ahead. All I ask… is that you do the same for me."

Luke sighed. "Oh, why not. I've got a few miles in me yet." Rey nearly yippeed, but caught herself and went on board the Falcon. Turning back to Han, Luke smiled. "Thanks Han."

Han nodded. "Anytime, kid."

Flynn plopped down next to me and began chewing on the Porg leg Chewie offered him. "Well, what a day. All's well that ends well, amirite?" Suddenly, the rock he was sitting on flew out from under him, plopping him on the floor. "Hey! What!?"

Luke grinned dangerously at him. "Don't ever pull stuff like that again." He then stalked off.

Flynn shivered. "OK, that guy freaks me out a bit."


End file.
